Status indicators provide a clearly visible indication of a status of an object to which the device is attached. For example, in business offices, colored paper or plastic tags may be attached to files indicate the status of the file. As the status of a file changes, the colored tag may be manually replaced with another colored tag. Such tags, however, may be accidentally dislodged from the files to which they are attached.
In some environments, quickly and accurately determining the correct status of an object may be critical, such as in the health services. For example, in a hospital or similar environments it may be desirable to indicate whether the contents of an object are clean or dirty, sterile or unsterile, new or used, etc. In such environments, as well as in other environments, an accidental loss or change in the status of an object may have serious consequences. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a robust, multiple-use indicator that can visibly indicate the status of an object (or the contents of the object) in a clear safe manner.